A Little Lot of Love
by shinyhappypeoples
Summary: Cheerful spells and hidden feelings.HarryHermione pairing...but only she puts her mind to it and gets what she wants.Please please read, the summary's bad so read the story and judge for youself.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: this usual, I don't own any of it, unless I introduce my own character, which I might.**

AN: This is an experimental HP fanfic that is set during the sixth year at Hogwarts. It is an exploration of the characters rather than the good vs. evil plot of HP, so let me know what you think.

It was a cold afternoon in November as Hermione made her way to class. She walked along the cold, stone slabs of the corridor that lead to an hours lesson she was dreading. Since the beginning of term back in September, Hermione had been battling with ambivalent feelings towards a friend who she knew would never feel the same about her. And to make matters worse, this particular lesson she was paired with him for a whole hour, thus giving her hormones a roller coaster ride of a lesson. She couldn't reason why she felt this way, one of life's mysteries she supposed. But this conclusion didn't make her feel any better, she was still in love with her best friend.

The walk from her dorm to the dungeons took about fifteen minutes, depending on how fast one walked and whom you met on the way. That day Hermione didn't pass anyone she wished to talk to, so arrived ten minutes early. Professor Snape, the Potions teacher, wasn't there yet so Hermione hovered in the doorway rubbing her hands together to keep them warm. Cold hands meant fumbling with the equipment, which consequently meant slower work, a thought Hermione couldn't even contemplate. She stamped her feet on the stone floor and wiggled her toes inside her shoes. Cold feet didn't slow the work down, but they made her miserable doing it.

"Cold today isn't it," a voice said behind me.

"Sorry?" she asked, breaking her thoughts to see who had spoken.

"I said, 'cold today, isn't it?'"

"Weather comments aren't really the height of conversation, Ron," Hermione replied.

"Why not? Observation about our climate is important."

"Of course they are," she replied, rolling her eyes as she turned back to staring at the door. She couldn't deal with Ron today; it upset her that she was beginning to find his company more annoying than enjoyable, but she couldn't help it. Whenever Ron was around, Harry hardly noticed her, if only to ask questions about homework, but when Ron wasn't there, Harry paid attention to what she said and why she was saying it.

"What's up with you then?" Ron asked.

"Nothing, I'm just tired."

"Yeah, all that sleep you get every night must be exhausting."

"Are you waiting for the door to open by itself Miss Granger, or has common sense deserted you?"

Hermione started at the sound of Professor Snape's voice and hastily muttered a reply before opening the door. Her classmates filed through after her, each taking their seats and getting to work immediately. They all knew they assignments as they were working on the same thing until Christmas; creating a potion from scratch that would in some way be helpful to others. It was a blank page to begin from, but as 6th years they were expected to have that knowledge. Harry and herself were working on a potion to alleviate the pain of misery. A challenge, they realised, but a potion that could temporarily stop someone feeling miserable, even just for an hour, they felt would be beneficial to the wizarding, and muggle worlds.

"Sorry I'm late," Harry said breathlessly as he sat down beside Hermione. "I had to lock up the Quidditch cupboard after practice." Harry was caption of the team now, which he loved, but Hermione knew how much time it took out of his week. "What are you staring at?" he asked, noticing the faraway look in Hermione's eyes.

"What? Oh, I wasn't staring…I just…come on, let's get started," she replied, hastily averting her eyes. Hermione scolded herself silently; she had to stop doing that, but she seemed to have less and less control when it came to Harry.

The rest of the lesson passed fairly smoothly, except for a moment when Harry's hand brushed hers as they were reaching for ingredients. Hermione's heart skipped a beat and felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She hoped Harry had presumed she was just hot from the fumes of the potion.

"So are you up to much later?" Harry asked as they cleared away their table.

"Why?" she replied, hoping it meant he was asking her to do something with him, even if was just studying in the library.

"Well I'm trying to organise the Quidditch cupboard, it's a complete mess and I'd appreciate some help – many hands and all that."

"What do I need to do?" asking, frowning.

"Oh just help me sort through what we need and don't need – and tidy up. I asked Ron as well…"

Hermione, held her breathe, hoping he say what she wanted to hear.

"…but he's more interested in doing it the magic way, which I said wouldn't help because I wouldn't know where anything was."

Hermione saw the pleading look on his face and knew she'd never say no. An evening alone with Harry; if he knew what that meant to her…Hermione didn't' even want to think about that.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat in the Great Hall picking at her chicken salad and garlic bread. She hardly dared to eat the garlic bread in fear that Harry might smell if they got close, not that she was planning on them being close…but they might be talking with her heads close to each other…or something. Anyway, her stomach was doing flips at the thought of being alone with Harry. For some reason they hadn't been alone much since starting back at school, Ron was always around, Hermione thought in annoyance.

"Ready?" Harry asked, appearing beside her. "Oh, sorry I thought you'd have finished by now," he added, spotting her untouched food.

"Oh I have, I mean, I'm not hungry," she replied seeing him frown.

"If you're sure. You know, I hope you're not going to diet or anything like some of the other girls," Harry said as they walked outside to where the Quidditch equipment room was. "You're already skinny enough."

Hermione almost choked in surprise at the thought of Harry noticing her appearance. "I'm not that skinny," she replied, looking away.

"Well no, not unhealthy skinny but you know slim, just right."

"Thanks," Hermione replied, not sure whether Harry was deliberately complimenting her. She presumed not as he made no further comments about her skinniness.

"I thought we'd start off sorting out what's needed and what can be thrown out," Harry said after unlocking the room and surveying it with a critical eye. "All that needs to stay is up-to-date equipment, tactic sheets and those practice quaffles. Anything else is probably no use or so old it belongs before Dumbledore's time."

Hermione didn't want to appear stupid by saying that she really had no idea what would be useful to keep, so she remained silent as Harry delved into a pile of torn and faded looking robes.

"Well these can go for a start," Harry coughed as dust and mothballs sprang up from beneath the pile.

"Here," Hermione offered, extending her wand and uttering, _Refuso baggium_. Black bin liners appeared from nowhere, bagging the offending robes and tying themselves up neatly, before going to rest by the wall outside.

"Great! The house elves will get rid of them for us," Harry said, smirking at what he knew Hermione would say next.

"Or we could do it ourselves," Hermione replied on cue. "They're not our slaves, they shouldn't be made to tidy up after us. We do have hands of our own you know."

"Ok ok," Harry cried, holding his arms up in submission. "I was joking, you know, playing around, having fun."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Um, nothing…forget I said anything," Harry replied, turning around to continue with the tidying.

"No, what did you mean? Tell me," Hermione said, taking hold of Harry's shoulder to turn him back round to face her.

Harry looked at her, his gaze lowering so he didn't have to meet her eye. "You've just become a bit, I don't know, serious. Not like your normal serious," he added seeing the confusion on her face. "But really distracted, you don't laugh much anymore Hermione."

Hermione didn't know what to say. _How can he say that?_ she thought, _I laugh, I laugh all the time. _But Hermione knew she was trying to kid to herself. Harry was right, she had become preoccupied, but it Harry's fault. She couldn't relax around him anymore; constantly wondering what he as thinking and whether he was thinking about her.

"It's just work," she said eventually. "I'm really stressed with exams that's all."

"Sure," Harry replied, though obviously unconvinced. "Come on, we need to get this finished before bed time."

The pair continued with the sorting well into the evening, thought Hermione wasn't sure she was being much help. Harry did most of the sorting, while she did the same spell to put all the rubbish into sacks. Finally, as the clock chimed the late hour for bed, Harry arranged the last shelf into an orderly fashion, took one last look around the room, and locked the door behind them. They walked in silence towards the castle, neither realy having much to say. Or at least Hermione had plenty she would have liked to day, but didn't dare to utter anything.

"Thanks for helping me tonight," Harry said breaking the silence as they climbed the stairs up towards the common room.

"It's fine, I was happy to help," Hermione replied, not offering any further conversation.

"Mashed Potatoes," Harry said at the Fat Lady portrait. She swung the frame around with a bored expression on her face, revealing the glowing warmth of the common room. Ron was sat with Dean and Seamus by the fire, swapping some sort of cards between themselves. Ron glanced up as they entered, nodded a hello then bent his head back to the game.

"You off to bed then?" Harry asked, seeing Hermione utter a jaw-breaking yawn.

"Yeah I guess," she replied, making her way to the entrance of the girls' dorm.

"Hermione?" Harry asked, extending his hand to touch the sleeves of her jumper.

"Yes?" she said in a small voice, unable to move at the feel of Harry's hand touching her.

"Are you sure you're alright?

Hermione forced herself to look Harry in the eyes and seeing the concern that she could only comprehend as being out of friendship, she managed an answer before walking quickly away up to her room. She paused long enough on the stairs to her Ron ask what was up with her, to which Harry shrugged and said, "your guess is as good as mine."

Hermione managed to undress and get into bed, pulling the duvet up around her chin. Her arm felt hot and tingly where Harry had held onto it, and her min was racing with thoughts she knew were wrong. _He's your friend, _she told herself, _and your best friend. You can't mess that up now_. And as she tried in vain to fall asleep quickly the last image that went through her mind was of Harry's eyes, filled with concern for a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

After drifting into a restless night's sleep, Hermione woke to the sound of movement in the room. The other girls were already up and about, busying themselves with the usual morning activities: washing, dressing, brushing hair, applying make-up…applying another layer of make-up…re-arranging hair again, and again until they have to settle with near-perfection. Hermione had never been too concerned with her appearance, at least, she didn't want people to think she was but since her feelings towards Harry has escalated she was beginning to wonder if it might help to turn his attention towards her.

Waiting until the others had left the room, Hermione scrambled out of bed and into the bathroom. She surveyed the shelves of cosmetics, hoping the girls wouldn't notice if she tried a few. Hermione knew enough to know what the various tins and brushes were for, so she applied a light layer of foundation making sure to rub in properly to avoid an obvious line, and then a hint of blusher and a flick of the mascara brush on her lashes. She stood bad to assess her work; _not bad,_ she thought, not too much but enough to notice. She just hoped Harry would notice.

On entering the great hall for breakfast, Hermione clasped her hands together to stop them shaking. Harry was sat with Ron and Seamus and as she approached, the conversation halted as Seamus shuffled down to make room for her between himself and Harry.

"Morning Hermione, waffles?" Seamus asked, holding out the plate.

"Oh, no thanks," Hermione frowned, "just toast for me today," she added, giving him a quick smile.

"You look nice today, have you done something different with you hair?" Seamus continued.

"Um, no not really."

Hermione had her back to Harry at this point and she wished she could see his expression. But if she looked round now it would be obvious she was waiting for his comment on her appearance.

"Well whatever it is, I think you look just grand," Seamus concluded, "and I'm sure I'll be seeing you later, perhaps in less…crowded company."

"Did he just win at you," Ron demanded once Seamus was out of earshot. "He did! I'm sure of it," Ron continued without waiting for an answer. "Seamus fancies Hermione!" he crowed, getting to his feet.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed yanking at his arm to make him sit down. "Shut up! He does NOT fancy me."

"He might do," Harry put in from the side.

Now he'd spoken Hermione felt safe in turning round to look at him. She noticed the way his hair flicked up at the front, and the gel he'd put in t control it. She noticed the fleck of dust on the lens of his glasses, her fingers itching to brush it away. She absorbed all of his appearance, storing it in her mind to dwell on at a later date when she was on her own, and could devote her thoughts solely to Harry.

"What makes you say that?" she replied eventually.

"You know, just stuff he says," Harry shrugged.

"Like what?"

Hermione didn't mean to sound so eager, but with the attention on someone but herself, whilst still being about her, was an opportunity to treasure.

"Just stuff," Harry replied, frowning even more. "Ron listens more than I do."

"Hey don't turn it on me, I'm just here for the laughs. I can just picture it now – the golden couple of Hogwarts," Ron carried on, gesturing headlines in mid air, "Hogwarts' star pupil falls for Irish charms."

"Maybe Ron has a point," Harry said, replacing his frown for an expression Hermione couldn't read. "I think you suit each other."

"You do?" Hermione asked, her hopes of anything with Harry plummeting straight to the ground.

"Yeah why not?"

"Maybe we should set up a secret meeting for the two of you to get all cosy," Ron said in hushed tones. "We could be, like, you're agents of something."

"Yeah look, I have to go," Hermione answered, leaving her breakfast untouched.

"But we need to plan your secret rendezvous," Ron called after her in a very bad French accent. "Well that was juts rude, we're only trying to help," Ron said, sitting back down.

"Maybe she doesn't want our help," Harry suggested.

Hermione ran all the way all the way down to the dungeons for their potions lessons, not stopping to speak to anyone. Only when she was sure no one was around, did she let the tears come. Clutching her books to her chest she squeezed herself into a corner as tears trickled down her cheeks. _There's no hope now_, she thought in despair, _there's no way he likes me after what he said about Seamus_. She wasn't sure how she stood in the corner crying, but on hearing voices approaching, she hastily wiped her cheeks and under her eyes, before entering the classroom to wait for the others to arrive.

"So do you think it'll work?" Harry asked later in the lesson, once they were full swing into it.

"I hoping so," Hermione replied, her concentration entirely on adding the exact measure of grounded jellybeans, in the correct order. She recited the colours of the rainbow in her head to make sure she was doing it right.

"What can I do?" Harry asked.

"You can test in when I'm finished."

"Oh, right. But we don't know the effect do we?"

"Are you doubting my potions abilities?" Hermione replied, feigning seriousness. She surprised herself at managing a joke with Harry.

"Of course, I was simply meant that we should both try it, to make sure it has the same effect on more than one person.

"Mmm, maybe you're right," Hermione considered, adding the final coloured powdered to the mixture. A jet of multi-coloured steam shot up from the cauldron, spraying Harry and Hermione with mini jellybeans "Well that should cheer anybody up," Hermione said, laughing as Harry picked the beans from his hair.

"It's nice to hear you laughing," Harry said quietly. "It makes your eyes shine and your face light up," he added in an even smaller voice. But Hermione had already turned back to concentrating on the potion to hear this last remark.


End file.
